The present invention relates to a device for forming expansion joints in floor surfaces such as a concrete or like slab, including slabs covered with ceramic or the like tiles, in which the device is a wedge shaped insert.
Forming an expansion joint between two floor sections which are covered with ceramic tiles is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,432 discloses a device for forming an expansion joint in a floor covered with ceramic tiles which includes a first plastic angle floor section to be secured onto the floor and formed by a fastening leg and terminating leg, and a second plastic wall section shaped like a strip with interlocking elements on its outer side. Both sections are connected by an upper soft plastic bridge simultaneously covering the respective section segments from the top. Also known is forming an expansion joint by two angle sections made of plastic material having terminating legs which are arranged parallel with one another with a spacing therebetween, the angle sections connected both at the top and at the bottom by elastic soft plastic bridges, forming a hollow space.
Box-shaped plastic sections are also known for forming stress-relieving joints in floors and walls in which the section has recoiling side walls made of hard plastic material. These side walls are fitted with outer interlocking elements and are connected by elastic soft plastic bridges.
When a concrete flooring surface is installed, a gap is ordinarily left between adjacent slabs of concrete. These gaps allow the concrete slabs room to move due to settling of a structure, and to expand and contract due to environmental temperature changes.
A typical concrete flooring surface consists of concrete slabs of large dimensions. Each slab is separated from adjacent slabs by a gap sometimes as much as xc2xd inch. To provide a finished flooring surface, a flooring material such as tile is applied to the surface of the concrete slabs with the edges of the tiles even with the edges of the concrete slabs at each edge of the expansion joint. When adjacent concrete slabs contract, they separate, and they will carry the tile adhered thereto with them. If tile were laid over the gap, the tile would crack. Accordingly, upon contraction the gap between the concrete slabs will increase, thus causing a gap to appear between adjacent tiles applied to respective adjacent slabs of concrete. When adjacent concrete slabs expand and move closer together, the tiles adhered to adjacent concrete slabs may chip, crack, break or come unadhered from the concrete slab, as the tiles from adjacent slabs push against each other.
In view of the foregoing problems, there is a need for a device which can fill the gap between adjacent concrete slabs and adjacent tiles and prevent exposure of the gap when adjacent concrete slabs move further apart, and for maintaining a generally continuous flooring surface when adjacent concrete slabs move closer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for forming an expansion joint in the area connecting joints in concrete slabs and in a floor covered with ceramic or the like tiles.
This object is achieved according to the present invention by providing a device for forming an expansion joint between the slabs or the tiles of a floor comprising an elastomeric wedge such as a V-shape having a top flat surface and two angled side surfaces that connect or intersect. The lower portion of the V-wedge is inserted between the slabs or tiles until the flat top is level with the surface of the slab or tiles, or slightly protruding above the surface of the slab or tiles and then the protruding portion cut off or otherwise removed.
Without requiring additional fastening elements, the device according to the invention can be secured within the joint formed between the slab or tiles of the floor.
Movements occurring, for example, due to thermal stresses between the slabs or tiles of the floor, are absorbed by the device according to the invention. Even if there should be much greater movement between the slab or floor tiles due to use, adequate clearance will still be available with the device. The present structure maintains intact, absorbing stresses which permits movement while keeping the floor tiles stationary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member for providing a continuous flooring surface between adjacent slabs or tiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member which is easily installed in the gap between adjacent slabs or tiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member which provides a seal between tiles applied to adjacent concrete slabs or other flooring material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member which prevents chipping and cracking of tiles applied to the surface of adjacent flooring material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member which remains in contact with the tiles when the flooring materials move further from each other, as during settling or thermal contraction of the tiles and/or flooring materials.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member which prevent tiles from becoming damaged, such as by cracking due to a narrowing of the gap between adjacent flooring materials as during thermal expansion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an expansion joint insert member which sufficiently fills the gap between two adjacent slabs or tiles so that the gap remains concealed when the gap widens due to settling or thermal contraction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a joint insert which can be retrofitted into a damaged seam between flooring or tiles to conceal damage done to the tiles.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawing which discloses one embodiment of the present invention. It should be understood, however, that the drawing is designed for the purpose of illustration only and not as a definition of the limits of the invention.